Rem x Megumin
by WatErino
Summary: rem gets anald


Day after day, Megumin was training her explosion magic and Kazuma always went with her. One day they came across this Mansion entitled "Roswall Mansion". Kazuma dissaproved the idea of blowing up the mansion because he didn't want to cause any more trouble than his group already has. But Megumin being the maverick she is couldn't give less of a fuck. Megumin took position and began chanting her spell, "Darkness blacker than black and darker than dark, I beseech thee, combine with my deep time of awakening , fallen upon the infallible boundary,appear now as an intangible distortion! Dance, dance ,dance! I desire for my torrentof power a destructive force:a destructive force without equal!Return all creation to cinders,and come from the abyss! This is the mightiest means of attack known to man, the ultimate attack magic! EEEEXXXPLOOSSIOOOOON!

During the explosion Kazuma and Megumin could hear screams coming from the mansion, but with an explosion that powerful, their chance of survival is almost 0. Keeping that in mind Megumin wanted to go record the dead corpse but didn't bring her Samsung Galaxy Note 7 and was face first into the floor.

Moments later a beam of light came from the mansion, Kazuma noticed it and could see a figure which seemed to be a female with a horn coming out of her head. Peaking his curiosity, he carried Megumin on his back and proceeded down to the mansion.

Almost at the mansion, the horned female sensed their presence and went to go check it out. The 3 of them met up and Kazuma introduced himself and Megumin. The horned female went to do the same as said her name was Rem. Rem asked the 2 of them if they knew who tf did that explosion. Megumin, being proud of her explosions raised her hand and stated that she was the cause.

Becoming interested in the explosions Megumin can create, and not giving a fuck about her twin sister and 2 masters, Rem went to ask if Megumin can demonstrate her explosions up closer. Megumin then explained that she can only use her explosion magic once per day since her body can barely withstand the power. Rem understood but was still interested in how she made a big explosion so she pleaded to stay with them until she witnesses the explosion up close, Kazuma and Megumin both agreed.

Rem now being homeless and Kazuma and Megumin being broke, they decided to spend the night in the bushes. Early morning the next day, Kazuma went to go do some quests to earn some money while Rem and Megumin still slept. Once they both awoke, Rem was desperate to see the explosion so Megumin agreed to do it then.

After a few minutes of searching for a spot, the 2 of them found an open land with nothing on it, perfect to blow up. Megumin asked Rem to stand in front of her so she can prepare her spell. Whilst preparing, Megumin shoved her magical staff deep into her vagina, making her moan in the process. Curiosity got to Rem and she was about to turn around but was stopped by Megumin thrusting her staff up her vagina. Rem, not being able to hold in her pleasurable moan, released a loud moan and was dripping wet. Instead of being against it, Rems horniness overcame her and wanted to continue. Megumin was about to do her explosion so she chanted her words, "Cum, whiter than white and stickier than cum, I beseech thee, combine with my deep crimson orgasms. The time of ejaculation, fallen upon thee, appear now as an intangiblle distortion! Cum, Cum, Cum! I desire for my torrent of power, a destructive force, a destructive force without equal! Return all creation to cinders, and erect from the abyss, this is the mightiest means of attack known to man, behold the ultimate orgasm attack! EEEEXXXPLOOOSSSIONNN!

As Megumin spoke those last words, Rem felt an enormous source of force coming within her vagina, causing her horn to erect bigger than ever before. She then unleashed the loudest orgasm sound known to man, while Megumin was proud of her work she revealed her true identity, that is thee xX_VAGINA_POUNDER_Xx69. Rem not being able to believe those words as she thought that those were just myths and legends, but considered herself lucky as she was blessed by the mightiest explosion creator of all time.

-The End


End file.
